The invention relates to the field of mounting structures for indicator lights and provides a new mounting system for retaining indicator lights or light emitting diode (hereinafter LED) modules at predetermined spacings along a mounting bar adjacent a printed circuit board of electronic equipment with electrical connection means extending outwardly and perpendicular to the indicator lights or LED's.
In recent years, manufacturers of electronic equipment, including computers, electrical instruments, and copying machines, have used forms of indicator lights or LED devices to serve as function indicators. The manufacturers of such electronic equipment have previously had to purchase individual indicator lights or LED modules and then arrange the indicator lights or modules to their spacing requirements. This process requires special tooling and handling which is an expensive process. It is highly desirable, therefore, that a mounting system for indicator lights or LED modules be made which permits the manufacturer to arrange and mount such light indicators at the predetermined variable spacings as desired in the customer's specifications.
In the past, indicator lights or the LED indicators have been mounted in individual sockets and subsequently spaced at the desired positions. U. S. Pat. No. 3,927,315 is representative of this individual socket approach. The individual socket method for spacing such indicators is an expensive process, as the manufacturer's assembly and insertion time is significantly increased. It is further desirable, therefore, that a mounting system for retaining indicator lights or LED indicators be capable of mounting several such indicators in one operation, as this process will significantly reduce the manufacturer's assembly and insertion time.
Indicator lights or LED's will eventually burn out or fail. It has, therefore, also been found desirable to provide a mounting bar for spacing indicator lights which permits replacing an individual indicator light or LED along the mounting bar, when a particular indicator light or LED burns out or fails, without the necessity of replacing the entire series of light indicators.
In many electrical equipment applications, the printed circuit board of the electrical equipment transmitting the designated signals to the function indicator lights or LED's is arranged parallel to the indicator lights or LED's. Therefore, it is highly desirable to design a mounting bar for spacing indicator lights or LED's which is designed to permit electrical connector leads to extend outwardly and perpendicular from the indicator lights for engagement with the printed circuit board of the electrical equipment.
The mounting bar disclosed herein for spacing and retaining indicator lights or LED modules has been designed with a view towards overcoming the aforesaid problems.